


Frumosule

by DragonGirl87



Series: LPK-verse [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Budding Love, Charlie Weasley Speaks Romanian, Collars, Developing Relationship, Dragonologist Charlie Weasley, Edgeplay, Flogging, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Restraints, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (Harry Potter), Safe Sane and Consensual, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/pseuds/DragonGirl87
Summary: Besides handling dragons, there's nothing that Charlie likes more than teasing Liam, his favourite frumosule. It doesn't always have to be sexual either, though that's just as much fun. Is Liam going to submit and allow his Master to have his wicked way with him, or will he retaliate?
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Male Character(s)
Series: LPK-verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492355
Comments: 37
Kudos: 113





	1. Never Poke The Dragon...Or Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Im_a_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_bird/gifts).



> Well, the inspiration for this struck right out of the blue and it was too good an idea to ignore, so I went for it. As usual, the plot bunny spiralled completely out of control and instead of a one-shot, this will now be a two-chapter fic.
> 
>  **HB** , I have the feeling you'll love Charlie in this.  
>  **M** , hashtag Romanian. ;-)
> 
> Many thanks to my beautiful wife for supplying me with the Romanian translations, I couldn't have done it without you, **CB**.

* * *

* * *

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Charlie looked out into the garden of his pride and joy: his cottage, his home. He brought his mug up to his lips and with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, he took a few sips of the hot beverage and let out a little content sigh. He thoroughly delighted the intense flavour and aroma palette of his favourite English Breakfast tea blend, which he’d sourced from a small specialities shop in the heart of Muggle London.

The tea was smoky, piney, with an underlying faint citrus-like flavour, a robust maltiness, and a dose of floral and fruit-like scents. All in all, it gave Charlie the perfect kick, and despite his love of coffee, he preferred to start his mornings with tea. Even a decade and a half after having made Romania his home, this was one British habit, Charlie couldn’t quite shake ― not that he’d ever tried especially hard or had any plans to try and change.

Traditionally, summers in Romania were hot and what with it being the middle of July, temperatures perpetually remained somewhere around thirty degrees Celsius, much to most people’s chagrin. There were days when Charlie felt that the high temperatures should bother him or at the very least make him feel sluggish, but he just didn’t. Working with dragons required a certain tolerance for high temperatures and―of course―a distinct lack of fear when it came to fire and flames.

Since the dragon sanctuary was hidden away deep in the Transylvanian mountains, it was slightly cooler here than anywhere else in the country, but summer still found a way to make its presence known.

Out of everyone at the reserve and come rain or shine, Charlie was the only one who insisted on starting his mornings with tea.

Even though the other Dragonologists at the sanctuary often made fun of his peculiar inclination to prefer a hot beverage in the middle of a stifling summer, Charlie fully embraced his eccentricity. He’d always stood out from the crowd and never done things by the book. It just wasn’t in his nature to follow in other people’s footsteps or do as he was told. He preferred a different sort of approach to life, one where he was in control, and decided what was acceptable or not.

In fact, there was only one aspect of his life where Charlie followed a strict set of rules, and that was when it came to his love of a particular alternative lifestyle, one most people considered bizarre, too out there, and often downright crazy. When it came to everything else, he leant towards playing things by ear, which was one of the main reasons why he was a natural at dealing with dragons.

For a Dragonologist, instinct was paramount, and one’s survival absolutely depended on it. It went hand in hand with a cocky sort of confidence, an intimate understanding of a dragon’s nature, and the willingness to―at the snap of a finger―throw out anything and everything one had ever learnt about dragons.

Sure, certain species acted a certain way, but anyone foolish enough to believe they knew all there was to know about dragons usually didn’t last long. There was always a dragon that stood out, had a different kind of temper, was timider than other dragons, or had an intense dislike for the presence of wizards and witches. Some dragons had been mistreated and were mistrustful of anyone, and others simply had a fiery disposition and were reluctant to behave even just a little bit. Despite all that, there was always a way to capture a dragon’s heart. One only had to try to get to know the creature, try to understand it and find a suitable way to communicate with it. Most dragons relented eventually, and Charlie prided himself on the fact that he was exceptionally good at convincing a dragon that acting out wasn’t ever going to work.

“Hey.”

A soft, warm―and somewhat sleepy―voice pulled Charlie out of his musings and turning his head sideways he looked at Liam and in an instant, a goofy little grin stretched itself across his face. Charlie didn’t even try to hide it.

 _I’m so gone for you_ , he mused but kept that thought to himself. Extending his hand, he invited Liam to come closer. As soon as Liam was within reaching distance, Charlie wrapped his arm around him and pulled him against his chest. Liam instantly snuggled into him and resting his chin on top of Liam’s head, Charlie smiled. He felt content and happy. There was just something different about spending time with Liam and Charlie simply couldn’t get enough.

Being with Liam stirred something deep inside of Charlie, something he hadn’t felt for a very long time. It wasn’t so much the butterflies and the occasional skipped heartbeat but rather the conviction that he’d found a home; the kind of home, he’d been craving for years. Liam wasn’t like all the other play partners he’d had. No, Liam was different. He was more, so much more. He stood out from the crowd, and Charlie found himself drawn to Liam. He wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, preferably as often as possible.

Charlie stopped himself from descending too far down the notorious rabbit hole and distracting himself, he took a sip from his tea and ran his fingers through Liam’s soft hair, which was a bit of a mess since he’d only just climbed out of bed. He ruffled the messy strands, and when Liam frowned at him, Charlie placed two fingers underneath Liam’s chin, pushed it up and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips.

“Iubitul meu, ai dormit bine?” he asked.

Liam’s frown deepened considerably, and he looked up at him with big questioning eyes.

Charlie smirked.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked, repeating the question in English.

Liam nodded.

“Da, I did. Thank you for asking.”

Charlie chuckled.

“Ever so polite, I like it.”

“Only for you.”

“I should hope so.”

Liam’s cheeks pinked a little, and he tried to avert his eyes, but Charlie didn’t let him. He held Liam’s chin in place and gave him another kiss.

“Don’t. I like seeing you blush. It’s almost as pretty as watching you come for me, sexy.”

Liam’s face turned crimson, and he blinked.

“Hm, delectable. You make me want to drag you right back to bed to have my wicked way with you.”

“What’s stopping you from having your wicked way with me in the kitchen?”

Charlie laughed.

He shook his head and smacked Liam’s bare behind.

“Cheeky. Poate ar trebui sa profit de tine.”

Liam pressed his lips tightly together and glowered in response.

“You’re mean, I should really learn Romanian.”

Charlie huffed out a soft chuckle.

“Yes, you absolutely should.”

“I’ll have to hunt down a teacher.”

Charlie smiled.

“You could always let the teacher hunt you down,” he said with a mischievous sparkle in his bright blue eyes. “I reckon you’d respond well to having an element of kink to your lessons, what do you think?”

Charlie felt the shudder that surged through Liam rather than saw it. It ignited his own excitement and wrapping his arm around Liam, he pulled him close. He felt Liam’s arms slither around his waist and when Liam pressed his cheek to Charlie’s chest, Charlie felt his heart skip a beat. He smiled into his mug, took a few sips of tea, and tightened his hold on him, hoping that his embrace felt a bit like he’d wrapped a coil of rope around Liam’s torso.

“Mine,” he whispered and pressed a kiss to the top of Liam’s head.

“Hm, yes, yours, Master.”

A feeling of possessiveness and the desire to own all of Liam spilt forth from the centre of Charlie’s chest, and he felt it flow through him. It had been years since he last felt the desire to own a slave, but Liam ticked all his boxes. Apart from their intense combability when it came to kink, Charlie was thoroughly infatuated with Liam’s kindness, his natural attentiveness, and his extreme attention to deal. Liam worked with charms, intricate charms that required maximum concentration and great attention to detail. His knowledge of magic was almost unparalleled, and Charlie loved their stimulating debates over dinner and during long walks through the nearby woods.

At this stage, they’d only known each other for less than a year, but Charlie was confident that there was more. They both felt inexplicably drawn to each other, and he felt a strong desire and need to protect Liam, to keep him safe, and make him feel loved, cherished, and treasured. Yes, he wanted to own him, wanted Liam to follow his rules and obey his orders, but he also wanted to take care of him, and provide him with all he needed and desired to be happy.

It hadn’t taken Charlie long to discover that there was something about the way Liam smiled that melted his insides into a gooey mess. Charlie suspected that it was a mixture of Liam’s beautiful chocolate-brown eyes and his rather sexy Irish accent. It wasn’t especially strong, but there were certain words that, when they rolled off Liam’s tongue, sent a jolt of excitement through Charlie.

“I think I have an idea for your first Romanian lesson.”

Liam tilted his head back and looked up.

“Oh?”

Charlie grinned.

“Hm, yes, give me a couple of days to think about it and make the necessary preparations, and then I’ll run it by you, although I doubt that you’ll have any objections. I think it’ll tick all your boxes.”

Liam chuckled.

“I’m already excited.

“I bet you are, frumosul meu băiat, chipeșul meu băiat, avem o afacere de terminat.”

Liam frowned lightly.

“I’m just going to pretend that I understood that.”

Charlie grinned.

“I said that we have some unfinished business to take care of.”

Liam rolled his eyes.

“That’s not the only thing you said, though.”

Charlie arched an eyebrow at Liam.

“Did I now?”

Liam nodded.

“Yes, you did, but since you aren’t going to tell me anyway, I’ll just make us some breakfast instead.”

“How about we skip breakfast and I’ll eat you instead?”

Liam’s eyes darkened several shades, and he licked his lips.

“I would not be opposed to that, Master,” he whispered.

Charlie grinned.

“Hm, yes I think you’d enjoy being my breakfast. We’ll definitely need to restrain you though because I absolutely plan to take my time.”

Liam swallowed hard and bit his bottom lip. He drew it into his mouth, held it there for a moment, then let it go.

“Deviant,” he breathed.

Charlie laughed.

“Thanks for the compliment, my pretty boy. Now, I’m feeling quite benevolent this morning, so the decision is all yours. We can either have breakfast together out in the garden and then go for a bit of a hike, or I’ll spend the next couple of hours having my wicked way with you.”

Liam visibly dithered for a moment, or two and Charlie watched him gnaw on his bottom lip as he considered the two options.

“I want it all,” he eventually whispered.

There was a husky undertone to his voice that revealed Liam’s excitement. Charlie could also feel his arousal press against his thigh and casually setting his mug down on the kitchen counter, he shifted, and with one swift move, he had Liam pressed up against the wooden cabinet. He pressed his leg against Liam’s arousal and leaning close, Charlie grabbed Liam’s chin and held it in place with a firm and practised grip.

“Don’t be greedy now, my pretty boy, you know what happens to greedy pets, don’t you?”

Liam nodded.

Charlie smirked.

“Tell me, pet, what do greedy pets get?”

Liam swallowed hard. He cleared his throat, and Charlie loosened his grip just enough to allow him to speak comfortably.

“They get a flogging, Master.”

Charlie inclined his head.

“That’s right, pet, greedy boys get a flogging—a nice sore behind to remind them not to ask for too much. Now, last chance, pretty, and if I were you, I’d choose carefully. We both know that I can make this fun for you and me or I can make this the least enjoyable activity of the day. So, what will it be, băiete?”

For a moment or two, Liam remained silent. He tried to avert his eyes, but Charlie wasn’t having any of it. He did let go of Liam’s chin though, but instead of gripping it hard, he caressed Liam’s cheek gently. It was flushed, and since Liam was naturally pale, the intense pink was a stark contrast, one Charlie rather liked. There was just something about the way Liam flushed or the beautiful way his skin responded to impact play. It reddened and glowed in a way that, at times, made it somewhat difficult for Charlie to restrain himself, but loath to lose control and hurt Liam in a way he didn’t want to be hurt, Charlie always fought to keep on top of his emotions.

Once or twice he’d been so close to the edge that he’d been forced to cut the scene short, but thankfully, Liam had been completely understanding and supportive. Later, when they’d sat down to talk it through, Liam had thanked Charlie for his honesty and told him that knowing he could trust him explicitly, made it so much easier to let go and enjoy the moment. That confession―and the intense vote of confidence that came with it―meant the world to Charlie and he suspected that it was one of the reasons why he was so utterly gone for Liam. Considering that it was still early days, he was hesitant to call it love, but he couldn’t think of a better word to describe his feelings either.

“Master, instead of choosing from the two options, may I make a suggestion?”

Liam’s question pulled Charlie out of his thoughts, and he nodded.

“Certainly. I’m always interested in a good negotiation.”

Liam smiled and something fierce melted inside of Charlie.

“Thank you, Master. Hm, well, I thought we could have breakfast together and then hike through the woods to escape the heat for a bit, and, well, if you wanted, Master, you could bring one of your floggers, and we could perhaps find a place deep in the woods to get a bit carried away?”

Charlie smiled.

A soft chuckle rose through him and parting his lips, he let it out. As it reverberated around the room, Charlie pressed his thigh firmly against Liam’s arousal, drawing a low whimper from the depths of his chest.

“Kinky. I like it. If we do that, we absolutely should bring some leather restraints though.”

Liam inhaled sharply, and Charlie took the chance to lean down and kiss him. He started slow, simply pressed his lips lightly against Liam’s but then added his tongue to the mix. Teasing Liam’s lips apart, he deepened the kiss and wound his tongue around Liam’s, playfully toying with it until Liam grabbed his upper arms and squeezed his biceps. Charlie took that as his cue to pull away and locking eyes with Liam, he smiled.

“Yes, I think we should definitely play outside. It’s such a beautiful day. It would be a shame to waste it inside the house.”

He paused and reaching between them, he wrapped his fingers around Liam’s cock and stroked it slowly, deliberately teasing him. Liam shuddered, and his eyelids fluttered.

Charlie clicked his tongue.

“No, look at me, pet,” he murmured.

Liam tried his hardest to focus, and with a wicked smile, Charlie sped up, stroked him faster.

“What do you think, should I let you come, pet?”

Liam swallowed hard.

He nodded.

“Please,” he breathed.

His was breathless, and his voice was shaky.

Charlie chuckled softly.

“Hm, I don’t know,” he mused. “I’m not quite sure you deserve it just yet, pet. I think I need a bit more proof of what a good boy you can be. Breakfast first, then we’ll see whether I’m inclined to help you with your little predicament.”

Liam bit his lip to suppress a sigh and Charlie kissed him.

“Sweet, sweet torture,” he murmured. “Can’t think of anything better than watching you fight to control yourself, pet. Hm, you know what, I think that’s exactly what I’ll do. I’ll just sit over there and watch you prepare breakfast; watch you try not to touch yourself.”

A tiny whimper escaped past Liam’s lips, and Charlie smiled. He continued to stroke Liam’s cock for a little while longer, purposefully worked him up, brought him closer and closer to the edge, then pulled away and stepped back. Liam’s arms dropped to his sides and panting heavily, he leant against the kitchen counter and clenched his fists tightly together.

“Later, pretty,” Charlie said and grabbing his mug, he moved away from Liam and settled at the kitchen table.

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought long and hard what to do with this, but in the end, the boys won and decided for me.
> 
> Romanian translations can be found at the end, I'd encourage you to try and guess the meaning as you go along, then check at the end, but that's just a suggestion, whatever you prefer, of course.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and have as much fun reading as I had writing.
> 
> Love,  
> Selly

* * *

* * *

Although asking Liam to turn around and stand facing away from him would make things much easier, Charlie refrained. Instead, he took his sweet time locking the custom-made, three-layer, reinforced padded leather collar in place. He rather enjoyed teasing Liam and drawing out the inevitable; it made things so much more special. Also, he got quite the kick out of touching Liam’s soft skin and brushing along the silky strands of hair growing at the nape of his neck. It was thrilling; mostly because Liam reacted to the smallest of touches and to Charlie, this was more than just a simple turn on. It was foreplay, exquisite and perfectly innocent foreplay. Compared to all the kinky stuff they regularly got up to, this was more than tame, but that was precisely what made it oh so special.

This morning, Charlie had already taken great pleasure in repeatedly edging Liam until he’d had him begging for his release. Even though their long walk through the woods had given Liam ample time to cool off, Charlie knew that it wouldn’t take much to ignite the fires slowly smouldering away beneath the surface. He could see it in Liam’s chocolatey-brown eyes, could tell that he was desperate for relief, and was trying his hardest to resist begging for it.

 _Soon, my boy, soon_ , Charlie thought, and with a rather devious smirk, he winked at Liam and slipped two of his fingers between the collar and Liam’s neck to make sure it was neither too tight nor too loose.

“OK?” he asked.

Liam swallowed first, then answered.

“Yes, Master Charlie. It’s just as it should be.”

Charlie ran his fingers through Liam’s soft and rumpled hair and toyed with the collar. He hooked a finger into the D-ring at the front, and gave it a gentle tug to assert his dominance, then pressed his lips against Liam’s, kissing him softly.

“Good boy,” he whispered and pulled back a little.

Liam’s cheeks pinked, and he blinked slowly, then smiled shyly. Praise always had that reaction on him, and Charlie couldn’t resist showering Liam with it. He was vaguely aware that withholding it would make Liam absolutely putty in his hands, would ensure that he was, always, on his best behaviour, but Charlie didn’t care for that. He had other ways to keep Liam from acting up and refusing to praise Liam wasn’t one of them.

Besides, Liam’s reactions to his praise were all too endearing.

Charlie felt something inside his chest flip with excitement, and it took him a moment before he found the resolve to take a step back and bring a bit of distance between him and Liam. The rich, green grass and thick moss beneath his bare feet were soft to the touch, and Charlie curled his toes into it, savouring the feel of nature against his skin.

He drew his wand and swishing it, he mumbled a series of spells to secure the small clearing, lest anyone from the reserve accidentally walked in on their somewhat impromptu outdoor session. Charlie highly doubted it, but he preferred to be safe rather than sorry. Sharing his kinky preferences with his friends within the community was one thing, unintentionally outing himself to his colleagues was another thing altogether. While everyone at the reserve knew that he preferred the male sex and was also aware of Liam’s existence―they took great pride in teasing him about having found his soul mate―Charlie wasn’t ready to have a fellow dragonologist walk in on him flogging his naked and aroused play partner.

 _Boyfriend_ , a cheeky voice in his head, screamed, but Charlie resolutely tuned it out and glanced around the clearing. With the wards securely in place, he returned his wand back to its holster, and focused his attention on Liam entirely, tuning out all distractions.

Ever since they’d first stumbled upon the small glade, after purposefully getting lost, it had become their favourite resting spot after a leisurely stroll through the woods. There was something quite magical and naturally charming about it and while they’d, on occasion, made out underneath one of the trees, today was the first time, they’d chosen to indulge in a bit of kink.

At present, their session lacked direction, and while Charlie was perfectly aware of Liam’s kinks and limits, they hadn’t discussed anything specific ― not that that stopped them from experimenting. Especially since the longer, Charlie looked at Liam, the quicker an idea formed in his mind, and he couldn’t help but chuckle softly to himself.

He walked over to where he and Liam had left their backpacks and crouching down, Charlie rummaged about his gear for a few minutes before eventually retrieving three items he’d taken from his playroom before they’d set off for the woods: A set of four leather restraints with connecting chains, a beautiful handmade buffalo leather flogger with a mop of black tails, and a custom deerskin flogger with twenty-five royal blue tails.

Liam’s reaction to seeing the items was a faint gasp and smiling, Charlie walked back over to him.

“Excited much?” he asked with a teasing undertone, arching a curious eyebrow at Liam as he spoke.

Liam’s cheeks pinked, and he looked away.

Charlie clicked his tongue and stepping closer, he grabbed Liam’s chin tightly, then forced him to look at him.

“You’re not shy about your kinks, my boy.”

Liam momentarily pressed his lips together, then smiled.

“I figured a bit of modesty might make you feel more inclined to spoil me, Master.”

Charlie chuckled.

“I’ve every intention of spoiling you, my boy, but you’ll have to work for it.”

With a cheeky wink, Charlie stuffed the handle of the deerskin flogger into his right jeans pocket and the handle of the buffalo leather flogger into the left jeans pocket then proceeded to toy with the padded leather restraints. He’d ordered them along with the custom-made leather flogger. Although the connecting chains looked delicate and entirely unsuitable for any sort of rough play, they were charmed to be unbreakable. Absolutely no amount of violent struggle could separate the stunning silver interlocking metal loops. Charlie strongly suspected they were strong enough to hold a dragon in cheek.

“Ready to be at my mercy, pretty boy?”

Liam smiled.

He inclined his head.

“Yes, Master.”

“Wonderful.”

Dropping down onto one knee, Charlie fastened the ankle restraints around Liam’s bare ankles, ensured that they were tight but not too tight, then expertly adjusted the length of the chain. He shortened it so that Liam was only able to take small steps, and once he was satisfied, Charlie let his fingers travel up the side of Liam’s bare leg. Liam’s hard cock was right in front of him and unable to resist teasing him a bit, Charlie leant forward and kissed the head, then flicked his tongue over it.

Liam gasped, let out a small sigh, and determined to tease him a little more, Charlie let his hand travel up along the back of Liam’s thighs. He squeezed Liam’s pert buttocks and let his fingers slip between the crack to tease the hidden furrowed opening but didn’t indulge Liam any further.

This time, Liam let out a tiny moan, and although Charlie knew exactly what was on the very tip of Liam’s tongue, he couldn’t help but commend him for not asking for more. It was pointless, anyway. Liam wasn’t in charge of the scene. He wasn’t the one making the rules, and as such, he got no say in the matter. That was their agreement. It didn’t stop Liam from begging though, and Charlie absolutely intended to drive his boy mad enough to beseech him to show some mercy.

Standing up, Charlie pressed a kiss to Liam’s reddened, wet lips―he’d clearly gnawed at them just now―and caressed his flushed cheeks. As he did so, he made no effort to hide his devious grin. At this point, he didn’t need words to give Liam a hint. His boy responded beautifully to non-verbal cues.

“Such a good boy you are. I’m very proud of you.”

Liam lowered his gaze in silent submission, and Charlie ran his fingers through Liam’s thick hair. He gave it a bit of a tug, then took Liam’s right wrist and gently kissing the inside of it, he placed the restraint around it and locked it, then wrapped the cool metal chain once around Liam’s waist, and took possession of Liam’s left wrist. Once again, he kissed the inside of it, then placed the final restraint around it and locked it, effectively making it impossible for Liam to move his hands. He was now forced to keep them at his sides.

Out of habit, Charlie doublechecked the restraints, then brushed his fingertips along Liam’s arms, travelling their entire length until he’d reached Liam’s shoulders. He massaged them, then placed a hand at the nape of Liam’s neck and pulled him into a sensual and slow kiss that lasted for several minutes. It was unhurried, loving, and full of silent reassurance. With it, Charlie vowed to honour Liam’s limits, take good care of him, cater to all his needs, make him feel like the obedient pet he was, and keep him safe throughout everything that was about to happen.

“How would you feel about an impromptu Romanian lesson, my sweet boy?”

Charlie whispered the question against Liam’s lips and felt them quiver against his own. A small shudder surged through Liam and Charlie smiled.

“I take that as a resounding yes,” he said.

Placing a single finger underneath Liam’s chin, he forced it up.

Their gazes met, and although Liam hadn’t said a word, Charlie knew that he wasn’t opposed to adding an educational element to their play. They’d dabbled in that sort of thing before, and although that had been more about authority and the playful abuse of power, this scene was bound to contain a small element of that very kink.

“It being your first lesson, we’ll keep it simple. Let’s start with a few numbers, one to ten, shall we?”

Liam nodded.

“Yes, Master.”

Charlie smiled.

“OK, repeat after me. Unu.”

“Unu.”

“Doi.”

“Doi.”

“Trei.”

“Trei.”

“Patru.”

“Patru.”

“Cinci.”

“Cinci.”

“Șase.”

“Șase.”

“Șapte.”

“Șapte.”

“Opt.”

“Opt.”

“Nouă.”

“Nouă.”

“Zece.”

“Zece.”

As Charlie counted from one to ten, he used his fingers to show Liam the number to help him remember. They went over the numbers several times, and Charlie patiently corrected Liam’s pronunciation, helped him along when he repeatedly confused the number six and the number seven, and eventually only held up his fingers, showing Liam the number, he wanted him to say.

Liam was a quick study, and within ten minutes, he’d memorised the numbers and was able to count from one to ten and from ten down to one. He was also able to randomly name any number between one and ten, and Charlie praised him for his efforts.

He rewarded Liam with a hug and a kiss, told him what a good pet he was and gently caressed his butt cheeks, then smacked them once, firmly.

Liam let out a soft gasp and bit his bottom lip.

Charlie captured it in a kiss, sucked it into his mouth and bit it gently, then pulled away and squeezing Liam’s buttocks firmly, he pressed his mouth to Liam’s ear.

“Since you’re such a natural, we’re going to up the stakes a bit, my sweet boy. I’m going to give you a flogging, but I want you to count each stroke in Romanian. Make sure not to miss a stroke, the repercussions of that would be dire. I also want you to thank me for each stroke. Also, in Romanian.”

There Charlie paused.

More for effect than anything else.

And do prolong the suspense.

He breathed heavily and hotly against the shell of Liam’s ear, then pulled back and smiled at his bound boy.

“Mulțumesc, Stăpâne.”

Liam’s cheeks flushed and burned a lovely shade of crimson.

Charlie couldn’t wait to see his backside gleam in the same colour but said nothing of the sort.

“Mul—mul-țumesc, Stăpâne.”

Liam stumbled over his words, pressed his lips together and momentarily lowered his gaze.

He took a moment to gather himself, then looked up and met Charlie’s gaze.

“Mulțumesc, Stăpâne.”

This time, his voice was steady, and he sounded confident.

Charlie smiled.

“Asta e, bun băiat.”

Liam’s cheeks flushed, and he gnawed on his bottom lip.

Despite his rather abysmal Romanian skills, he knew the meaning of that phrase all too well. It was a phrase Charlie used frequently.

As far as praises went, it wasn’t all the special, but the foreign language added a particular element of spice to it and the effects his words had on Liam weren’t lost on Charlie. He basked in it; relished in the feeling of power it gave him. He placed his hand on Liam’s shoulder and squeezed it firmly, exercising an element of control.

“Kneel, boy.”

Liam didn’t need to be told twice.

He willingly and gracefully sank to his knees and lowered his head submissively.

Charlie ran his fingers through Liam’s hair and smiled.

“Foarte bine, iubitul meu.”

The sweet words of praise―and sneaky declaration of his true feelings for Liam―fell from Charlie’s lips with minimal effort.

It felt more than natural, and for a moment, Charlie even allowed the butterflies in the pit of his stomach to fill him with childish excitement and glee. But since that emotion had no place in a scene that required his utmost concentration, Charlie didn’t entirely submit to the all-consuming and powerful feeling of love but decided to save those for the aftercare.

Without removing his hand from Liam’s shoulder, Charlie stepped behind him and reached for the buffalo leather flogger. The thick mop of tails fell downwards, and Charlie slipped his hand through the wrist loop and gripped the flogger’s comfortable leather film strip handle securely.

It lay perfectly in his hand and Charlie couldn’t resist teasing Liam with the ends of the tails. He ran them along the back of Liam’s calves, gentle smacked the back of his thighs and buttocks, and then squeezed Liam’s shoulder reassuringly, before taking a step back to adjust his stance.

“Ready?”

Liam inclined his head.

“Yes, Master.”

Charlie smiled.

“Good. And remember, I want you to count.”

“Yes. Master.”

“Good boy. Once you get to ten, simply start back at one, understood?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Excellent.”

Despite having asked Liam whether he was ready, Charlie made no attempt at delivering the first blow. Instead, he teased Liam with wild and unashamed abandon. He let the ends of the flogger’s tails tickle the back of Liam’s bare feet, ran them along his legs, the back of his thighs, and tapped them ever so gently against Liam’s buttocks.

Buffalo was one of the thickest and heaviest leathers in existence. It was a spongy leather that was stingy yet soft to the touch and quite pliable. Depending on the hide, flogger tails made from buffalo leather were able to deliver a massive thud and because Charlie knew that Liam loved well-delivered thud, he’d chosen that particular flogger especially for today’s outing. Liam was quite the sucker for those broad strikes that went deep into the tissue and resonated within that area. Since the flogger’s buffalo leather tails were thick and heavy―and there was an entire mop of them―Liam was in for a treat, one that Charlie didn’t want to give him too early.

Charlie mercilessly teased Liam for well over ten minutes, and he enjoyed every second of it. Occasionally, he made Liam believe that he was about to deliver the first blow only to disappoint him at the very last second. He tested Liam’s resolve, pushed him to the very edge of his limits and deviously baited him into begging for that sweet, sweet, first blow.

Much to Charlie’s amazement, however, Liam did nothing more than gasp, whimper, and occasionally moan softly. He remained perfectly still and kept quiet. Charlie could tell that his boy was fighting with himself, determined to show him what a good little pet he could be.

Smirking to himself, Charlie ran his fingers through Liam’s thick hair, twisted them into the messy mop and yanking Liam’s head back, he looked down at him and held his gaze for several long seconds, then smiled.

“Such a well-behaved pet,” he whispered.

A shudder surged through Liam and Charlie positively delighted in it.

And just like that, he delivered the first blow, aiming for the centre of Liam’s bare buttocks. In terms of intensity, it was nothing more than a medium blow, but the surprise factor added a certain level of force to the blow.

Liam’s lips parted, and he exhaled.

His eyes fell closed, and his face relaxed into a blissful expression.

Charlie smiled.

“I’m waiting,” he said, reminding Liam that he’d yet to count the blow.

Liam’s eyes opened instantly, and he blushed a little.

“Sorry, Master. Unu. Mulțumesc, Stăpâne.”

Charlie nodded.

“That’s better.”

He delivered a second blow, this one was a little less intense, and this time, Liam didn’t let him wait.

“Doi. Mulțumesc, Stăpâne.”

“Foarte bine, bun băiat.”

The praise sent a shiver through Liam and Charlie delivered a third blow before the effects of his commendation had worn off.

“Trei. Mulțumesc, Stăpâne.”

Charlie smiled.

He let a few seconds pass, then delivered two blows in rapid succession. Liam counted them both and Charlie rewarded him with a sixth blow. The tails landed on Liam’s arse, and this time the thud was much stronger than before. Liam swayed a little and Charlie squeezed his shoulder to steady him.

“All good?”

Liam nodded.

“Yes, Master Charlie.”

“Very well.”

Charlie took a moment to properly admire Liam’s arse. His buttocks had pinked considerably, and contrast between those lush rosy cheeks and the paleness of the rest of Liam’s fair Irish skin was rather exquisite. Charlie teased a bit more colour into Liam’s firm and well-shaped firm behind.

“Șapte. Mulțumesc, Stăpâne.”

Charlie smiled.

His hand was steady, and since he wasn’t in any rush to continue, he dropped down onto one knee and letting go of the flogger’s handle, he let it dangle from his wrist and teased Liam’s deep pink behind with his fingertips. The skin was warm to the touch, and he felt the tremor that surged through his boy.

“So pretty,” he murmured, leaning in to press his lips against Liam’s ear. “I’m going to make those burn. They’ll be purple tonight, and I shall take great pleasure in asking you to bend over my knee while I intimately inspect them, my sweet boy.”

Another shudder surged through Liam and Charlie chuckled into his ear.

“It’s time we made a proper mess out of you, eh? Show me what a pretty painslut you can be, my boy. I want to hear you beg to give it to you good. Prove to me that you deserve this reward.”

Liam swallowed hard, and Charlie nipped at his earlobe, biting, and pulling at it.

“Beg,” he growled.

Liam shivered but obeyed.

“Please, Master Charlie, please.”

“Please, what, pet? I’ve no idea what you want.”

“Please, Master Charlie, I want you to― I need― Please flog me, Master Charlie.”

Charlie chuckled softy.

“What a good boy you are. I think I shall.”

With that, Charlie got to his feet and making sure that his stance was steady and that he could easily reach Liam’s shoulder to steady him, he wrapped his fingers around the flogger’s handle and adjusted his grip until he had a good hold on the toy. Then, he delivered several hard blows in rapid succession.

Liam cried out and swayed dangerously from side to side. His fingers curled into tight fists, and he gasped, breathing deeply. The benefits of a deep and intense thud were that the pain remained centred for the longest time, then gradually spread into the rest of the body, rousing nerve endings that responded ever so beautifully to the flogger’s mop of tails. Charlie did not wait for Liam to count or for him to recover completely. Instead, he delivered a hard blow to his posterior, then several lighter ones to the back of Liam’s thighs. They pinked in an instant but were no match to Liam’s behind, which was by now gleaming red.

Charlie’s fingers itched, and he wanted to play with the throbbing, hot flesh but he resisted. Instead, he relished in the blissful expression on Liam’s face. His eyes were shut, his lips parted, and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. Charlie added a few blows to intensify Liam’s euphoria. His behind turned redder and redder and the fiercer the colour became, the further Liam descended into ecstasy. He gasped at every blow and breathed deeply to enjoy every second of it.

Small droplets formed at the corners of his eyes, but the tears were too small to fall just yet. But Charlie knew, from experience, that they would eventually fall. It took more than less than twenty blows for Liam to lose himself entirely in his rapture and fully give in to every aspect of the sensations rushing through his body.

Charlie voraciously enjoyed the sight for several moments, then delivered a series of blows with varying intensity. The first one was rough, and Liam groaned loudly and without restraint. The second one was much lighter, but the third and the fourth were intense blows, delivered with absolutely no mercy. Charlie had a firm and steady grip on the flogger’s handle. Each blow was precise, and the mop of tails landed precisely where he wanted them to land. He aimed most blows at Liam’s behind and only some at his thighs. Those were cool-off blows. Their sole aim was to intensify the blows to Liam’s arse by adding to the pain. It left Liam with little choice but to bear the brunt of each thud and the further along they went, the less respite he got. It was Charlie’s way of pushing him deep into his submission, of forcing him to give himself entirely into his desire and it worked.

It only took a few more well-placed blows before Liam’s emotions swept him away, and he wept. The tears fell freely, and he cried out. His fingers remained curled into tight fists, and his arms were tense. He’d tug his toes deep into the moss beneath his feet, and with a devious smile, Charlie delivered a sadistic blow, one that had Liam scream out as the pain surged through him.

Unsteady, he swayed from side to side and sobbed. His entire body relaxed and dropping the buffalo flogger into the grass beside him, Charlie dropped down onto one knee and steadied Liam. He gave him ample time to recover, and when he fell forward, Charlie simply caught him and held him, keeping him upright.

He placed the flat of his hand against Liam’s chest and felt his heart pound madly against his palm.

It took several moments for Liam to calm down and Charlie pressed his nose and mouth against Liam’s red and wet cheek. He tasted the saltiness of Liam’s tears and teasingly ran his fingertips up and down the length of Liam’s spine. Liam shivered beneath the soft touch and Charlie dropped his hand down to Liam’s throbbing, crimson-red behind. The skin was hot to the touch, and Charlie squeezed it, drawing a somewhat strangled sob from Liam.

He repositioned his knee, gently helped Liam to bend over it, and retrieving the deerskin flogger, Charlie grabbed the second flogger’s handle securely. He held it in his hand and smiled. This flogger’s tails were incredibly soft, supple, and very sensual. Deerskin offered a bit of a pop but little sting and almost no thud. For that very reason, it was perfect for intimate places and or as a treat to cool down after an intense and somewhat cathartic flogging session such as the one he’d just given to Liam.

Making sure that Liam was comfortable, Charlie squeezed his burning hot, red buttocks one last time, smacked each one and delighted in the small and muffled gasp that fell from Liam’s lips.

Still feeling devious, Charlie let his free hand trail down to Liam’s cock and found it to be rock hard. The flogging hadn’t resulted in Liam losing his erection. If anything, the pain had only made him harder, steadily driving him closer and closer to the edge. Charlie chuckled softly under his breath and using the large amount of precome that had gathered around the head, he used it for lubrication, liberally spreading it all along Liam’s cock. He stroked it teasingly, careful not to grip it too tightly and Liam shuddered.

A muffled ‘ _please_ ’ fell from Liam’s lips, but Charlie ignored it entirely.

Instead, he smacked Liam’s behind with the deerskin flogger. The pop was exquisite, and so was Liam’s gasp. He whimpered softly, and Charlie quickly fell into an even rhythm. He stroked Liam’s cock lightly, teasing along the shaft, never lingering anywhere, or over-stimulating a single area. As he worked to drive Liam mad, Charlie delivered a steady series of light blows to Liam’s behind, causing him to shiver and shudder. His arse was a delightful shade of deep red, and Charlie couldn’t wait for the bruises to form. He wanted to admire what he’d created and feel possessive. Leaving non-permanent marks on Liam’s body was one of his favourite past times, and he knew that Liam enjoyed these marks as much as he did.

Having edged Liam mercilessly this morning, Charlie didn’t expect him to last as long as he did but a good five minutes went by before Liam let out a quiet sob and begged him pitifully to show some mercy.

“Please, Master Charlie, please let me come.”

Charlie chuckled.

“Not just yet, pet, not just yet.”

Liam whined softly.

Charlie merely smirked and continued to alternate between lightly smacking Liam’s behind with the deerskin flogger and stroking his cock.

Another five minutes went by before Liam shuddered and shook.

His cock was heavy in Charlie’s hand and throbbed. The head was thick and wet and slick with precome.

Charlie teased it, then pressed his thumb against it.

Liam groaned.

“Please, Master Charlie, please.”

Charlie chuckled once again and denied Liam the pleasure to come.

He continued to lightly flog him and edge him further, driving him to the very verge of insanity. Only then, did he let go of the deerskin flogger and rubbing Liam’s arse with the flat of his hand, he pressed and prodded the hot skin while finally gripping Liam’s cock properly. He ran his fist up and down the length of Liam’s cock, twisting it along the way, and within two minutes, Liam was a quivering, begging mess.

Charlie smacked his behind hard and continued to stroke him.

“Do you want to come, pet?”

Liam sobbed.

“Yes, Master Charlie, yes, please, I want to come, please.”

Charlie chuckled.

He smacked Liam’s arse again, this time harder than before.

“Hm, yes, I can see that you’re quite desperate, aren’t you, pet?”

“Yes, Master Charlie.”

Charlie let his fingers slip between Liam’s buttocks and mumbling a quick lubrication spell, he pressed a single finger against the tight ring of muscle. It reacted immediately, contracting to stop him from pushing his finger inside, but Charlie simply clicked his tongue.

“None of that now, pet, I want in, and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll better let me.”

Liam whimpered, and Charlie pushed harder, more insistently.

Eventually, the tight muscle relaxed and his slick finger slipped inside. He added a second one almost immediately and pushing deep into Liam, he sought out his prostate and pressed against it, rubbing it steadily and in time with his strokes.

Liam cried out, shuddered, and begged him for his release.

Feeling rather sadistic, Charlie denied it.

He continued to play with Liam, repeatedly bringing him to the edge only to stop at the very last second.

Liam cried pitifully, begging him for permission to come. Although Charlie had every intention of letting him have a happy end, he was devious enough to draw matters out for as long as possible. He withdrew his fingers from Liam’s tight hole, and instead of teasing his prostate, he delivered several harsh blows to his behind. His hand was steady and what with the fact that he’d given Liam an intense flogging, the sting of the palm of his hand really had an effect. The sight was one Charlie knew he wouldn’t forget anytime soon. Liam’s complete trust in him, his perfect obedience and submission, caused Charlie’s chest to swell with pride. He bent low and breathing hotly into Liam’s ear; he granted him permission to come.

It was all the encouragement Liam needed, and as if on cue, he exploded all over Charlie’s hand.

He shuddered and shook and cried and gasped, and Charlie held him throughout it all.

Liam’s orgasm lasted longer than usual, and although his cock was rapidly softening in Charlie’s hand, his body didn’t stop shaking. Charlie, therefore, decided to sit down properly and pulling his boy into his arms, he held Liam tightly. Considering that Liam’s behind was too sore for him to sit or lie on and he was still wearing his restraints, the position was somewhat awkward, but somehow, neither one of them cared about that.

Charlie drew his wand and summoning his and Liam’s bags, he deposited the floggers inside his open backpacks. To accomplish that he had to bite down on his wand and grimacing, Charlie fought with his gear but eventually ended up victorious. He held on to both backpacks and swishing his wand, he took down the wards he’d cast around the glade, then concentrated on his bedroom in the cottage.

In an instant, the world around him grew blurry, and he and Liam disappeared on the spot. They reappeared a second later and dropping the backs carelessly onto the floor, Charlie caught Liam and carrying him over to the bed, he placed Liam on top of it, then crawled after him and curled around him. Knowing that Liam didn’t like him to immediately remove the restraints, he simply held Liam, giving him time to recover.

It was about twenty minutes later that realisation suddenly struck him, and he started laughing.

In response, Liam turned his head, forced his eyes open and gave him a blearily look.

“What is it?”

Charlie laughed a little harder.

“I forgot our shoes and socks at the clearing.”

Liam rolled his eyes, then closed them again.

“Silly man,” he mumbled.

Ordinarily, Charlie would have smacked him for that insult but right this moment, he simply let it go. Instead, he pressed his lips to Liam’s shoulder and kissed him softly.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the numbers speak for themselves, even if you can't pronounce them, you know their meaning.
> 
>  **“Mulțumesc, Stăpâne.”** means _"Thank you, Master."_
> 
>  **“Asta e, bun băiat.”** means _"That's it, good boy."_
> 
>  **“Foarte bine, iubitul meu.”** means _"Well done, my love."_

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
>  _băiete / frumosule_ \- pretty boy
> 
>  _“Iubitul meu, ai dormit bine?”_ \- My love, did you sleep well?  
>  _“Da, I did.”_ \- Yes, I did.  
>  _“Poate ar trebui sa profit de tine.”_ \- Perhaps I should take advantage of you.  
>  _“Frumosul meu băiat, chipeșul meu băiat, avem o afacere de terminat.”_ \- My pretty boy, my handsome boy, we have some unfinished business to take care of.


End file.
